swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Louis Parée
__FORCETOC__ Arete Hiho. Ich habe glaube ich schonmal mit euch über Arete geplappert, wegen Abilities mit Specializations.Heute habe ich mal wieder mit André geplappert. Nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch wegen anderen Purviews und Story und so. Wir beide sind der Meinung, dass das Purview Arete auf die Ability wirkt nicht auf die dazugehörigen Specializations. Wir haben dabei folgendes betrachtet: a) den Wortlaut von Arete: hier wird immer nur von Ability gesprochen und in keinster Weise Specialisierungen erwähnt. Bei den Abilities selbst werden ja kurz Specializations angesprochen, und wenn es bei Arete auch so sein würde, wäre bestimmt ein Nebensatz dabei b) das Machtverhältnis: Mit Arete Firearms kann man alle Schusswaffen abfeuern aber es sind 2 Arete für beliebige Arts, Control und Craft-Spezialisierungen? c) andere Purviews reden auch immer nur von Art, Control oder Craft Hier mal der dazugehörige ICQ-Auszug: Jens ‎(18:30):lol - Fire 6 hat Charisma + Craft - das ist doch ein witz - welches Craft denn - das ist son schrtt mit Craft und controll André(18:30):jupp André(18:31):jetzt fällt mir auch ein was mir gestern nich einfallen wollteund zwar n darkness boondu stellst sachen aus schatten her, mit craftja, darkness 5, demigod 72 André‎(18:32):dexterity+art sogar, nichmal craft André(18:34):ich stell jetzt mal n schwert her, womit? mit art: singingoder ich tanz mir n schwertoder erdichte mir ein kanu ,) Jens ‎(18:34):... André‎(18:36):chaos 4 ebensoint+craftvollkommen bumms was fürn craft Jens ‎(18:37):na klasse. aber bei Arete muss ich für jedes craft alleie aussuchen? das suckt André(18:37):steht das irgendwo explizit? hab mich mit arete nich wirklich beschäftigt Jens ‎(18:37):hm.. haben martin und christian gemeint André(18:37):finds eh meisstens extrems bescheiden wenn man für manche sachen so extrem kleinschrittig wird, für andere aber nich André(18:38):ich mein, autofahrean/motorradfahren sind 2 skills, aber hanfeuerwaffen sturmgewehre und raketewerfe, standmgs maschinenpistolen und flammenwerfer etc etc etc sind alles "feuerwaffen" Jens ‎(18:39):joafinds halt scheiße, weil ich so wieder 4 statt 2 skills habe... André(18:40):ichschau grad, würde martin und christian da aber wahrscheinlich widersprechenbetreibe grad wortrecherche ,) Jens ‎(18:40):da bin ich stark dafür wo issen mein paps in werten abgelichtet? Jens ‎(18:41):vielleicht werde ich da schlauer André(18:41):leider nirgends soviel ich weiss Jens ‎(18:41):schrott André(18:41):im god stehn nur die "bösen" drin, weil potentielle antagonistenalso bei dir her*hera Jens ‎(18:41):irgendwer mit arete und control/art/craft? André(18:41):aber vllt isser im ragnarök drinich hab mal bei den scions in demigod geschaut, aber die ham halt melee etc André‎(18:42):aber anderer ansatz:craft is eine ABILITYda musst duch spezialisieren*dich André(18:44):und der text von arete bezieht sich eben auch auf ABILITYs, nich auf spezialisierungen Jens ‎(18:45):damit würden alle craft ziehen, deiner meinung nach? André(18:46):würd ich mal ganz frech sagenvom wortlaut her, aber auch vom allgemeinen balancingich mein, arete firearms macht dich zum held mit allem was bumms machtund für stricken brauchst nen anderen skill als fürs schmieden? André(18:47):arete athletics hilft bei allen sportarten weltweit, plus rennen springen etc etc etc Jens ‎(18:47):joa André(18:47):lustig übrigens, direkt über arete André(18:48):water 3, dex + craft, um wasser zu verändern...also von wasser zu eisoder von eis zu wasserdampf etcdat müsste ja wohl der beweis dafür sein dass skills in boons allgemein gemeint sind ,) Jens ‎(18:49):hm..joa André(18:49):glaube kaum dass sich jemand dafür craft: aggregatszutände kaufen müsstewater 2 auch, wasser in form bringen André(18:50):craft: wasserskulpturen....? ,) André(18:51):unterstreicht meiner meinung nach auch nochmal meine auslegung von arete - also ich hätte nix dagegen. Vor allem, wenn man mal so das Griechische Idealbild sieht: Ein Künstler konnte ja nicht nur Singen, sondern auch musizieren und dichten und am besten noch Theaterstücke schreiben. Ein Philosoph konnte Mathe, Physik, Philosophie. Etc. Wenn man jetzt Arete als das sieht, was es sein soll (nämlich dass man in seinem Gebiet heraus sticht), dann ist es nur logisch, dass es auf die "Grundability" wirkt, und nicht auf die Spezialisierung ("Hey, er is ein genialer Sänger, aber sein harfenspiel is von ganz unten..."). Und dann zieht ja sogesehen imho auch das Argument grade mit Athletics, Melee und Firearms - und Presence (ich meine: genial verführen, lügen, sich rausreden, beeindrucken, etc und das alles ohne Marcs Kohle...). Nur ein paar Cent. Saranni 19:31, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ah - mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich für Arete die Ability auf 3 haben muss. Also habe ich fix Forging von 2 auf 3 erhöht. Sprich bei Abilities mit Specializations kann man es ja so handhaben, dass Arete nur etwas bringt, wenn man dies auch auf 3 hat. Arete geht ja nur bei Ability >= 3. Sofia Corba 21:36, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal im Demigod geblättert und mir Beispiele von Wesenheiten mit Arete angesehen. Die haben tatsächlich nur Arete: Craft, Arete: Art ''etc. Daher hat Louis also wohl ''Arete: Craft und nicht Arete: Forging. Danke für den Hinweis. Wie das wiederum mit Boons ist, bleibt noch zu diskutieren bzw nachzulesen. Eventuell steht dazu auch was in der Errata, da nachzulesen kam ich noch nicht zu --Efferdan 00:13, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Epic Attributes Für Hephaistos sind Intelligence, Stamina und Strength favored. Die nachfolgende Auswahl bleibt nur gültig, sollte Louis weiterhin Hephaistos zugehörig sein. Und selbst dann ist es nur eine "grobe" Auswahl. Epic Strength Divine Rampage (Demigod page 53) Shockwave (Demigod page 55) Armor Crusher (Companion page 51) Hang on (Ragnarok page 32) Epic Dexterity Untouchable Opponent (Hero page 128) Fast as Thought (Ragnarok page 32) Epic Stamina Self-Healing (Hero page 129) Body Armor (Demigod page 57) Divine Fortitude (Demigod page 58) Regeneration (Demigod page 58) Divine Damage Conversion (God page 65) Impenetrable (God page 66) Tireless Worker (God page 66) Epic Charisma Hapless Cool (God page 68) Epic Appearence Serpent's Gaze (Hero page 133) Epic Perception Hear Prayers (God page 73 - ja, nur sehr spät als Fluff-Fähigkeit) Epic Intelligence Fast Learner (Hero page 135) Language Mastery (Demigod page 65) Multitasking (Demigod page 65) Star Pupil (Demigod page 65) Blockade of Reason (God page 74) Instant Translation (God page 74) Concept to Execution (Companion page 58) Tactical Planning (Companion page 59) Fight with your Head (Ragnarok page 34) Epic Wits Meditative Focus (Hero page 136) Adaptive Fighting (Companion page 59) Don't read the Manual (Companion page 59) Ich bin schockiert, wie viele nette Intelligence Knacks es gibt. Hätte ich nie gedacht. Jedoch hängt das stark davon ab, ob Louis bei seinem Paps bleibt und er sich mal beruhigt und nachdenkt. Sofia Corba 10:21, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Boons Die favored Boons von Hephaistos sind Arete, Earth und Fire. Fire ist im Hammer drin, Arete kann man als "Grieche" eh steigern, was mit Earth ist kann ich nicht sagen. Aber es "fehlen" ja eh noch drei Punkte im Relikt. Arete zu steigern ist immer nett. Ansonsten beobachte ich mal nur die anderen zwei Boons und diese auch nur bis einem Wert von 4. Jene Boons lesen sich nett: Earth 2 - Echo Sounding (Hero page 141) 3 - Shaping (Hero page 142) 4 - Earth Armor (Demigod page 75) 4 - Rust / Shine (Companion page 72) Fire 4 - Blazing Weapon (Demigod page 77) 4 - Flamin' Bullets (Companion page 74) Steigerung? Ich habe wieder "zu viele XP". Ich habe nun Heffy überlebt und sowohl er als auch ich sind nicht komplett ausgerastet -> Ich bleib also mal bei ihm. Der Arsch hat mich sogar gelobt (auf seine Weise), was Louis insgeheim viel bedeutet hat. Wünsche wären so atoc: 19 XP ausgegeben - s.u. Sofia Corba 16:48, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Tugenden (alphabetische Reihenfolge) **Vengeance auf 4 *Epische Attribute (alphabetische Reihenfolge) **Appearence auf 2 (non favored) - (Serpent's Gaze - Hero page 133 - ja, soweit siehst du Louis nicht, aber was anderes kann ich mir nicht vorstellen) **Intelligence auf 1 (favored) - (Fast Learner - Hero page 135 - benötige ich um auf Concept to Execution zu kommen) **Stamina (favored) - (Self Healing Hero page 129; Body Armor Demigod 57 - Wunsch auch in der Reihenfolge) **Strength auf 3 (favored) - (Divine Rampage - Demigod page 53; Shockwave Demigod page 55; Armor Crusher Companion page 51 - auch diese Reihenfolge) *Arete (alles favored Skills - alphabetische Reihenfolge) **Art auf 3 **Control auf 2 ::: Jo --Efferdan 20:21, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: ok gesteigert (4XP wenn ich das richtig sehe) Sofia Corba 16:48, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) **Craft auf 2 ::: Jo --Efferdan 20:21, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: ok gesteigert (4XP wenn ich das richtig sehe) Sofia Corba 16:48, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) **Melee auf 1 ::: ok gesteigert (3XP wenn ich das richtig sehe) Sofia Corba 16:48, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Willpower auf 7 (einfach um seine Sturrheit zu zeigen, mit der er sich weiterhin gegen den Sturm stellt um seinen Prinzipien zu folgen anstatt Hilfe anderer anzunehmen die ihm einen leichteren Weg ermöglichen könnte) *Boons **Earth 3 (Shaping - Hero page 142) **Fire 2 (Bolster Fire - Hero page 142) ::: Jo --Efferdan 20:21, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: ok gesteigert (8XP wenn ich das richtig sehe) Sofia Corba 16:48, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) **Im Hammer ist Erde und und du hast Earth 1 --109.192.176.231 12:15, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *Skills (nur mal eine Auflistung, noch habe ich zu viel oben zu steigern reine Ideensammlung genutzter Skills - kursiv erst in Zukunft) **''Athletics auf 4 (non favored)'' **''Brawl auf 2 (non favored)'' **''Control: Riding auf 1 (favored)'' ::: Jo --Efferdan 20:21, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) **''Craft: Mechanic auf 5 (favored)'' **''Craft: Forging auf 4 (favored)'' ::: Jo --Efferdan 20:21, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) **Fortitude auf 3 (non favored) - So viel gerannt, gearbeitet usw. wird mal Zeit, den Spaß zu steigern. ::: Jo --Efferdan 20:21, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) **''Melee auf 4 (favored)'' **''Science: Electronics auf 1 (non favored) - Wenn diese Schaltpläne darauf gehen - oder geht das über Craft: Mechanic?'' ::: Elektornik ist schon gut. Man braucht beides dafür. Und ja, ist ok --Efferdan 20:21, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Neue Wunschliste nach dem Treffen bei Heffy. Sofia Corba 11:51, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Arete Art und Control wurde gesteigert. Dadurch sind das nun meine neuen Steigerunsgwünsche. Sofia Corba 20:58, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Arete Art 2, Arete Control 1. Mit Epic Stamina muss ich noch einmal überlegen, je nachdem was ich dem Rest zulasse --Efferdan 08:08, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Arete: Art 2 kostet 4 XP und Arete: Control 1 kostet 3 XP oder? So lese ich das zumindest aus Hero page 207. Sofia Corba 14:52, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Epische Stamina (incl. Holy Fortitude) und Valor von der Liste genommen (gesteigert am 16.01.2011) dafür Willpower hinzugefügt. Sofia Corba 15:39, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Valor VALOR Valor is the Virtue of the noble warrior. She believes in using her martial skill to defend the helpless, to fight with honor and to offer up her life if necessary in service to a worthy cause. Scions who espouse this Virtue don’t believe in fighting for its own sake. Indeed, they would rather avoid battle unless absolutely necessary, for they’re all too aware of its awful cost. They master the arts of battle so that warlords and tyrants cannot impose their will upon decent folk. They pay the price in blood so others don’t have to. Peace and prosperity are built upon the sacrifices of the valorous. Characters use Valor to: defend the helpless, defeat those who prey upon the innocent, fight an honorable opponent in battle, resist the effects of fear, pain or fatigue A failed Valor roll allows a character to: strike a foe from ambush or other underhanded means, avoid battle out of fear for personal health or safety, allow others to suffer from the depredations of monsters, criminals or tyrants :: Wenn man das so liest war bei den Straßenräubern kein Wurf notwendig. Louis konnte es gut damit rechtfertigen, dass er Unschuldige vor zukünftigen Überfällen benutzt. Die tatsache, dass er keinen friedlicheren Weg wählte sondern Gewalt gleich als willkommenes Ventil nutzte, ist kein Problem des Valor. Höchstens des moralischen Verfalls. Aber da gibt es ja andere... Pfade der Macht :) --Efferdan 21:25, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Virtue Extremity: Valorous Sacrifice. The Scion is so horrified by her perceived cowardice that she must atone for her sins by seeking an honorable death in battle. She attacks her foes with no regard for her personal safety or survival, and fights until she or her opponents are destroyed. Valorous Sacrifice lasts for the duration of the Scion’s next battle. Da seltsamerweise über meine Handlungen und deren Sinn oder Unsinn diskuttiert wird, aber ohne mein Beisein, habe ich hier mal VALOR hingefügt. Anstoß war Louis harter Durchgriff beim Überfall in Sizilien. Hier wird weder verboten Räuber zu attackieren, die anhand ihrer Ausrüstung (vollautomatische Waffen, Straßensperre usw.) soetwas nicht aus einer Not heraus machen, noch jene zu töten. they would rather avoid battle unless absolutely necessary Was bedeutet absolut notwendig? Gute Frage. War es zwingend notwendig zu kämpfen? Alleine betrachtet nicht. Wir wären wahrscheinlich "nur" beraubt worden. Ich bezweifle aber, dass sich jede Person einfach so ihr wertvolles Hab und Gut hätte abnehmen lassen (z.B. Glorias Schmuck), so dass es zu einer Konfrontation gekommen wäre. Dadurch kommen wir zu: They pay the price in blood so others don’t have to. Louis war der erste Scion der aktiv eingriff (Bodycheck gegen den Schützen, der vor Xin eine Salve in den Boden gesetzt hat). Eine weitere Frage ist, ob das Töten erlaubt ist oder dem Prinzip des Valors widerspricht. In meinen Augen nicht. Warum? Ganz einfach. Der Kampf war nicht um des Kampfes willens. Sicher, er war ein nettes und praktisches Ventil um Dampf abzulassen, aber die Beweggründe sind noch viel weiter. Jene Räuber machen dies nicht zum ersten Mal. Und Valor sagt ausdrücklich: defeat those who prey upon the innocent Diese Räuber machen diese Überfälle immer und immer wieder und schädigen Unschuldige. In meinen Augen hätte ich sogar Valor einsetzen können um aktiv gegen sie zu kämpfen. Und der Kampf darf tötlich sein. Nirgends steht ausdrücklich verboten, dass man seine Gegner nur entwaffnen soll. Man soll nicht unnötig töten. War das Töten notwendig? Um die Gegner zu besiegen - NEIN. Ganz klar. Das wäre auch ohne den Schwerteinsatz gegangen (das explodierende Auto hat keinen mehr getötet, der Fahrer war schon tot). Aber wieso ist das Töten trotzdem gerechtfertigt? Ganz einfach. Wären sie einfach nur verschlagen geworden, wären sie zwar geschockt gewesen, würden aber in ein paar Wochen kaum noch drüber nachdenken und wieder Reisende überfallen. Durch die Aktion aber wurde einer getötet - und es hätte jeder von ihnen sein können. Meiner Meinung nach überlegen sie es sich nun lieber noch einmal, ob sie ihre scheinbar totsichere Masche des Geldverdienens weiter fortsetzen möchten. Somit hilft es zukünftigen Touristen, die weniger in Gefahr laufen überfallen zu werden. Sofia Corba 19:46, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mach mal nicht so einen Wind. Da gabs für dich gar nix zu wissen oder zu diskutieren. Ich hab mit Christian generell diskutiert wie wir das in Zukunft mit den Virtues (wann chanellen, wann negative Auswirkungen) handhaben wollen, also von SL zu SL. Da war dieser Fall eine der diskutierten Aktionen, aber sicher nicht die einzige. BRoK-Martin 14:02, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich soll nicht so einen Wind machen? Sandra hat mir gerade Zgriff auf die Datei gegeben und was ich da lese interpretiere ich als aktives Aufhetzen des SL. "Und wenn er schon Valor 4 haben wollte, dann lass es ihn gefälligst auch spüren, wenn er auf Leute losgehen, die sich nicht wehren. Und dazu zählt auch Simon. Sonst ist ein hohges Virtue eine Farce." KRASS! Also darf KEIN griechischer GOTT Valor haben, denn die ticken alle immer wieder mal aus. Spitze. Warum meint eigentlich jeder, dass er SL ist. SL ist Christian und sonst hat keiner was zu sagen. Wenn das Standart wird, dass jeder anfängt über andere zu urteilen, dann werde ich definitiv die Gruppe verlassen. Den Blödsinn muss ich mir nicht antun. Aber von mir aus geben ich nun jedesmal wenn ich Simon angreife ein Willpower aus. Und warum ich so was geschrieben habe? Damit das nicht wie bei Sandras Kommentar mit dem Schicksalsfaden zum ungeborenen Kind keiner meiner nachvollziehen kann. Ich bin es einfach leid, dass am Ende ich den schwarzen Peter bekomme. Wenn ihr nen Sündenbock wollt, dann steige ich aus und ihr könnt euch nen neuen suchen / basteln. Sofia Corba 15:53, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) : COMPULSION : A character with no temporary Willpower remaining is mentally and emotionally exhausted. His reserves of spirit have been spent, and he succumbs to listlessness and depression until those reserves replenish themselves. Further, he is subject to a compulsion: In his vulnerable state, his Virtues become the bedrock he clings to for stability. Until a character regains at least one point of temporary Willpower, he may not act in a way that runs counter to any Virtue rated 3 or higher, or fail to act when his Virtue demands it. (hero, p 111). Saranni 16:11, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Edit: Frag doch einfach, worum es geht, wenn du was liest, was du nicht verstehst. Aber dazu müsstest du ja jetzt kommunizieren. Saranni 16:15, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Schluss, STOP! Bitte keine weiteren Diskussionen in dieser Form mehr. Wie Jens sagte - ICH bin der SL. Ich höre mir Dinge gerne an, aber ich möchte nicht, dass es hier zu Streitigkeiten wegen eines Spiels. Deswegen habe ich eigentlich nur kommentiert um Dinge richtig zu stellen bzw die Gemüter zu beruhigen. Wie Dinge gehandhabt werden ist eine Sache, die wir beim Spielabend klären sollte. Und da werde ich auch sagen, wie gewisse Dinge gehandhabt werden. Jeder ist sicherlich der Meinung er hätte Recht - und sicherlich kann jemand anderes bei jedem Punkte finden, die er selbst nicht so gut findet, oder die ihn stören. sich hier aber darüber zu streiten bringt aber niemandem etwas. Höchstens dass die Gruppe zerbricht. Und das ist sicherlich nicht, was wir wollen, oder? Ich werde versuchen, dass mit jedem selbst zu klären, aber gebt mir da auch Gelegenheit zu, ja? So auf Entfernung ist das immer schwierig. Diesbezüglich ja auch meine E-Mail letztens die bewusst allgemein war, um allgemeine Dinge anzusprechen und euch zu bitten, einmal die Virtues durchzusehen, damit da jeder Bescheid weiß. Konkrete Punkte bespreche ich auch konkret mit dem jeweiligen spieler. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es mich langsam überfordert, wenn ich Plot machen, It-Streitigkeiten ausbalancieren, Charaktere im Auge behalten (Virtues, Steigerungen) UND noch ot vermitteln muss. Also, bitte beruhigt Euch alle erst einmal und lasst uns das - wie Dirk heute vorschlug - mal gemeinsam zur Sprache bringen. am Besten moderiert durch mich. Danke --Efferdan 11:55, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Blessing of Importance Blessing of Importance The Scion is especially good at winning people over by making them feel special and wanted. By spending a point of Legend and either sticking up for a person, calling out to him in a crowd or just giving him a secret smile, the Scion refills the person’s spent Willpower points for the scene. The Scion need not necessarily believe that the person is important or special herself. This Knack works very well on mortals, but it’s less effective on Scions, who are usually wise to their charismatic peers’ ways. For Scion recipients, the Knack refills only one point of Willpower per dot of Epic Charisma the Scion with this Knack has. A character can receive this Willpower boost only once per scene from the same Scion. Ein zweiter Punkt der angesprochen wurde, ist die Frage wie soll sich Blessing of Importance auf Louis auswirken, der vorher per Befehl zum Selbstmord gezwungen wurde. Ich zitiere: making them feel special and wanted + This Knack works very well on mortals, but it’s less effective on Scions, who are usually wise to their charismatic peers’ ways. Ja, Louis fühlt sich besser, aber er wird definitiv nicht das Geüfhl haben, dass er die allerwichtigste Person in Glorias Leben ist. Das wird ausdrücklich mit dem Nachtrag erklärt. Er bekommt "nur" Willpower in Höhe Epic Charisma zurück und nicht das Komplette. Das einzige was wirklich alles vergessen macht ist Boys Will Be Boys. Boys Will Be Boys This Knack, alternatively known as Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, is a character’s trusty Get Out of Jail Free card. When the character gets into trouble with some angry witness or authority figure—be it the police, a mortal parent, one’s long-suffering spouse, etc.—he need only shrug haplessly, grin foolishly or do likewise. (His player also spends a point of Legend.)' At that, the offended party decides that whatever the character did wasn’t really that bad. The character gets a slap on the wrist, a stern warning or no punishment at all, depending on when he chooses to use it.' This Knack doesn’t work on anyone with a higher Legend rating, though. Also, if the character wants to use it against someone with an equal Legend rating, his player must roll (Charisma + Presence + Legend) against a roll of the potential victim’s (Willpower + Integrity + Legend). Und hier ist ein riesen Unterschied. Eine andere Kraft als Surogat zu nutzen, die dann auch noch immer funktioniert (im Vergleich zu BWBB kein Wurf und keine Legendbeschränkung) ist lächerlich. Also bitte dreht die Kräfte nicht wie ihr sie braucht sondern schaut, was es gibt und wenn es exakt eine andere Fähigkeit gibt, dann ist die Antwort klar. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass der Ersatz nicht den gleichen Effekt haben wird wie das Original. Und Sandra bei aller Liebe, so eine Diskussion hinter dem Rücken von mir zu machen, wenn es doch meine Handlungen betrifft ist besch... Du hast es am Spielabend angemerkt und ich habe ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich weiß wie die Fähigkeit funktioniert. Entweder diskutiere das dann nach den Spielabend mit allen oder lass es bleiben. Aber ohne die betreffende Partei das zu machen ist sehr schwach, eher schon unterstes Niveau. Ich spreche das absichtlich an, da wir gestern alle gesagt haben, dass Dinge beim Namen genannt werden und nicht hinter Umschreibungen versteckt werden sollen. Ferner habe ich mir nun extra noch einmal Overt Order durchgelesen. Overt Order Sometimes, the direct method is more effective than the cleverest of intricate schemes. With this Knack, a Scion barks out a command that the target must obey. Doing so costs one Willpower, and the command must be one the Scion can give and the victim can perform in a single action. “Freeze!” is acceptable, as is, “Don’t shoot!” or, “Shoot him!” Ordering someone to go home and shoot his wife won’t work because doing so would take longer than a single action. A victim of this Knack can interpret the command loosely to make it not directly suicidal, but not if all he’s trying to do is keep out of trouble. For example, if a victim draws a gun and the Scion commands him to shoot himself, the victim can shoot himself in the hand or the foot rather than blowing his own brains out. Same thing goes if a Scion uses this Knack at a seedy pool hall to command a smarmy drug dealer to pick a fight with a burly ex-con at the next table. The dealer might reasonably believe that the ex-con could kill him, but he still can’t weasel out of the command. He doesn’t have to walk up and take a swing at the guy, but he still has to do something, such as singing out a racial slur or throwing a beer bottle at the guy’s girlfriend. The dealer can cheese it immediately, but he’s still got to pick the fight first. Es ist also ein absoluter Selbstmordbefehl gewesen. Denn den Befehl "Schwimm raus" umzuinterpretieren ist am Boden eines Sees nicht machbar. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass es länger als eine Aktion gedauert hat, hat dies unmöglich gemacht. Also sei lieber froh, dass ich dank Charmer wenigstens einigermaßen abgeklärt war, denn das Wissen ist und bleibt vorhanden. Mach dir lieber in Zukunft Gedanken über deine eigenen Knacks als mit Christian über die Anwendung bei anderen Spielern zu urteilen. Sofia Corba 20:06, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Mmh, das "mit Christian" ist vieldeutig. Ich höre mir alles an und versuche der Gruppe gerecht zu werden. Und ich hoffe, Jens, dass mein Standpunkt bei dem Telefonat klar wurde: Der Befehl war bescheuert. Blessing of Importance mag das etwas abgemildert haben beziehungsweise sorgt für verwirrende Gefühle, aber es war keine carte blanche und ist auch kein Girls-Wanna-Have-Fun-aus-dem-Gefängnis-frei-Karte. --Efferdan 21:20, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Die Charaktere werden hier in vielerlei Weise in Extremen gespielt: Louis, der auf der Ego-Schiene fährt und ein wandelndes Pulverfass war/ist (ich hoffe, dass das Orakel da wieder eine Richtung gab); Sofia, die zwischendurch mehr Paris Hilton als Marie Curie (schlechter Vergleich, aber ich denke ihr habt das Bild) ist; Marc der einfach mal Knochen bricht; Simon, der Dinge zu leicht nimmt; Gloria, die zwischendurch nicht nachdenkt bzw anscheined den Trip fährt 'Wenn ihr mir nichts sagt, sage ich euch auch nichts'. Ein Gruppenspiel ist da recht schwierig. Und ich dachte eigentlich, mache NSCs wären recht eindeutig gewesen im Bezug auf die Wichtigkeit von Gruppengefühl. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle (und ich werde das auch am Spielabend wiederholen, weil es hier eventuell nicht alle lesen) sagen, dass ich gewisse Dinge durchziehen werde. Ich lege es nicht auf SC-Tode an, das wisst ihr. Aber ich werde auch keinen retten der meint, er müsste der Hydra in's Maul springen. Oder alleine mit Perses ein Duell fechten. Oder was auch immer. Und ich hoffe, wir können die Diskussion hier erst einmal beenden und wieder zusammen weiter spielen. --Efferdan 21:19, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Das "mit Christian über die Anwendung bei anderen Spielern zu urteilen" ist eine Anspielung auf ihr Google-Dokument (oder wo auch immer sie das stehen hat) und in dem sie ihre Gedankengänge/Diskussionen niederschreibt und auf jenes du Zugriff hast. Denn dadurch ist eine Kommunikation/Diskussion über andere Spieler und der Handlung möglich oder entsteht zwangsläufig, jedoch unter Ausschluss der Personen. Sie kann gerne die Geheimnisse, und was weiß ich, von Gloria dort verewigen, damit wir nichts davon wissen/davon beeinflusst werden, aber Regeldiskussionen/-fragen die alle betreffen (oder einzelne Spieler - und nicht explizit Sandra) sind dort in meinen Augen fehl am Platz. Wofür haben wir das Wiki oder die Spielrunde, wenn es dann an einer privaten Stelle auftaucht und nicht dort wo es hingehört? :::Denn wenn ich André auf der Heimfahrt richtig verstanden habe, dann war eine Vermutung von Sandra (bezüglich deiner eMail und deren Grund), dass du auch auf jenes Dokument angesprochen hast. Nur bringt das absolut nichts. wenn in diesem Beispiel ich (denn es ging bei Valor und BoI um Louis) davon nichts weiß. :::Und in meinen Augen ist das auch eher Hinter dem Rücken einer anderen Person reden, wovon ich ein absoluter Gegner bin. Falsche Mitmenschen habe ich im Leben genug, das muss nicht noch im Rollenspiel sein. Also seid direkt und sagt mir lieber ins Gesicht, dass ich Mist baue, bescheuert bin oder was auch immer, als heimlich den Meister zu fragen ob Spieler XYZ die Fähigkeiten / Grenzen seines Charakters falsch wahrnimmt / ignoriert. Sofia Corba 22:32, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht hässtest du MICH erst einmal fragen sollen, bevor du einen - mindestens im Bezug auf Blessing of Importance, aber auch großen Teilen in Bezug auf deine Valor-Ausführungen - irrelevanten Sermon aufgrund "meiner Aussagen" verfasst. Oder du hättest deine “Quellen” fragen sollen, was ich gemeint habe - und wenn die es dir nicht sagen konnten, dann hätten sie mir vielleicht besser zuhören sollen. Vielleicht hatte es einen DRIFTIGEN Grund, warum ich es NOCH nicht konkret angesprochen hatte. Aber es ist ja einfach, auf der einzigen rumzureiten, die zugibt, dass da auch was von ihr kommt oder kommen könnte, nicht wahr? Saranni 08:12, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Das hab ich jetzt nicht so verfolgt, weil ich beide Kräfte nicht so gut kenne. Allerdings ist es schon so, dass im Zusammenspiel bisher soziale epische Attribute einfach ignoriert wurden, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Körperlichen. Darüber wie Louis zum Beispiel Sofia wahrnimmt hab ich mich jetzt zweimal mit dir unterhalten-ohne Ergebnis. Er findet sie jetzt halt weiterhin doof, ohne für mich nachvollziehbaren Inplay-Grund oder Rücksicht auf epische Attribute zu nehmen. Just my two cent zum Thema "besprechen". Aber ich halte es völlig in Ordnung sowas mit dem SL zu besprechen, denn es geht um eine Regelauslegung und da ist der SL Ansprechpartner und nicht der Spieler. Warum also in der Gruppe rumnölen, wenn man das in Ruhe mit dem SL besprechen kann? Vielleicht hat man ja auch einfach unrecht, warum dann dem anderen Spieler ans Bein pissen und ihn kritisieren? Ich denke keiner nimmt solche Sachen mit ins persönliche und deshalb finde ich Deine Angriffe "Falsche Mitmenschen habe ich im Leben genug, das muss nicht noch im Rollenspiel sein" auch ziemlich daneben und kindisch.BRoK-Martin 14:21, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Außerdem warst du in letzter Zeit beim SCION spielen immer so Aggro, dass ich jeden verstehen kann der da lieber nicht mit dir darüber reden willBRoK-Martin 15:31, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Alter Latz, ists denn wirklich so schwierig, konstruktiv und einigermassen erwachsen miteinander zu kommunizieren? Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich mit was für Menschen ich es hier zu tun habe - ihr seid doch alle nochmal n Stückchen älter als ich! ,) Spart euch den Terz hier, und v.A. die überwiegend verdammt schlecht kaschierten und ebenso schlecht umgesetzten rhetorischen Winkelzüge und setzt euch zusammen und klärt den Knatsch. Offen und endgültig, von mir aus moderier ich den Scheiss auch oder spiel den Mediator. Es gibt hier so viele Punkte bei denen ich mir nur an den Kopf fassen kann und denselben mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen still schüttle, da könnte man seitenweise Artikel drüber schreiben. Bumms, im Endeffekt hat all das genau einen Grund, und den kennt ihr hoffentlich mittlerweile alle. Falls nicht, hier nochmal: Mangel an effektiver und offener Kommunikation. Das gehört geändert, zügig, sonst geht der Kram sehr bald vor die Hunde, und daran hab ich keinerlei Interesse. Es wird Zeit, Vorschläge her. 77.1.28.241 :Andre, ich seh nicht ein, mehr zu schreiben. Ich werd als Buhmann dargestellt und mir werden Sachen unterstellt, ohne dass Jens mich überhaupt vorher angesprochen hat. Er rechtfertigt sein Verhalten und zeigt mir meine "Fehlinterpretationen" auf zu Themen, die mir "Bumms" sind, wie du so schön sagst. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er so dreist ist, und meint, Gedanken von mir einfach hier reinschreiben zu können, ohne mich vorher zu fragen - weder, ob es mir recht ist, noch wie sie gemeint sind. Und ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt online. Das sehe ich als Unhöflichkeit und Respektlosigkeit sonder gleichen, denn nicht umsonst steht da "Gedanken". Ich schreibe die nicht mitleserfreundlich. Anscheinend muss ich froh sein, dass da grade nix über Simon oder Sofia (wobei, das weiß Martin eh) oder Marc oder die anderen drin stand. Ja, ich hab da auch Sachen stehen, die mich stören, aber nein, sie waren noch nicht relevant oder für den nächsten Spielabend geplant. Saranni 09:26, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) : :Ich habe bewusst nicht von "schreiben" gesprochen (siehe auch: "setzt euch zusammen"). Befreit euch mal geistig aus eurer Opfer-Rolle, jeweils, alle, und klärt den Bullshit. Die "Hauptparteien" werden ja anscheinend zB. am Sonntag anwesend sein oder auch Samstag, wie mir gerade auffiel., das wär uU. ne Möglichkeit (auch wenn man Peter davon in Kenntnis setzen sollte). Falls euch das nicht in den Kram passt, dann lasst euch eben was andres einfallen. Ich persönlich hab auf jeden Fall nur sehr begrenzt Bock, die Runde aufgrund dieser Kindereien draufgehen zu sehen. Macht hinne. 89.12.46.85